Define Molesting
by cellochick373
Summary: Just some fluff, Breyton slash for those like myself who have been utterly put out by the new season.


Enjoy!

* * *

Brooke followed Peyton closely as they made their way inside the concert hall. The opening act was setting up, and the two made their way over to the rail bordering the stage to try and get a good spot. Peyton turned and smiled briefly at Brooke as she maneuvered her way through the crowd, and the brunette smiled back.

_God, I can't keep letting her do this to me_, Brooke thought, _She's obviously not interested or she would have made a move by now-done something, anything to encourage me._

Sighing lightly, the younger girl followed her friend's mop of blonde curls through the crowd until they were finally pressed up against the railing. Brooke stood just behind the blonde, and she cursed under her breath as she inhaled and realized all she could smell was the other girl. Just as she was about to make some smart aleck remark to herself about it being a long night, the brunette felt someone suddenly dancing immediately behind her.

As the person moved closer, Brooke turned around and was met with a pretty redhead, a sly smirk on her face. Watching her, Brooke couldn't help but notice the way her perfectly toned body was moving in perfect sync with the beat of the background music, the way her shirt was riding up more than a little and revealing a strip of flat, silky stomach... she was pulled away from the redhead by Peyton's voice asking her something.

"Hmm?" she replied, turning to see the blonde watching her with a raised eyebrow. Peyton shook her head, a small smile coming onto her lips. "It really must have been a while, Brooke, if you're desperate enough to be looking at her." Brooke blushed slightly but shrugged, not bothering to deny it. Peyton grew serious for a moment as she turned to face Brooke fully and said, "Just do me a favor?" Brooke nodded, and Peyton continued, "Try to control yourself and don't molest me during the concert!"

Wiggling her eyebrows, Brooke gave Peyton the once over and sighed, pulling a contemplative face. "I dunno, P. Sawyer, I'm not sure my self control is up to the task...what's your definition of molesting?" Peyton scoffed and turned around, not bothering to answer Brooke's question.

Truth be told, she wasn't sure she was entirely averse to the idea of being molested by her best friend. She wasn't sure when the shift in her thinking had occurred, but somewhere between the near-incessant flirting and minimal time spent apart, she had come to accept, _desire_, even, the idea of the brunette trying something. Peyton was almost sure that she wanted to, she wasn't entirely oblivious to the glances thrown her way and the way Brooke seemed to try and end up close to her as much as possible.

There had been casual encounters which she had managed to spin slightly- watching a scary movie and twining their fingers together, snuggling close to the other girl, words laced with double meanings... it certainly didn't help that they both had gutter minds, so Brooke picked up on everything and then some. Their conversations had a tendency to spiral downwards very quickly, but Peyton didn't know that she considered that an entirely bad thing.

She did cringe as she remembered some of the less pleasant encounters, however. The word "dyke" sprawling across the face of her locker, some creeper reading into a mostly-innocent situation and making lewd comments about how hot it would be for them to start making out right then and there. Indiscernible emotions had flashed across Brooke's face then, a quick mixture of rage and something Peyton hadn't quite been able to identify before it was gone.

Lately, Peyton had noticed Brooke trying to distance herself a bit, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. The brunette had been hanging out with other girls almost more than Peyton, but she threw frequent glances in Peyton's direction, quickly looking away whenever the blonde caught her gaze. Peyton wasn't sure if Brooke really didn't want to hang out with her anymore, or what exactly her goal was by straying so far from the blonde's side. All she knew was that a spike of jealousy flared in her every time she saw Brooke leaning in to whisper in another girl's ear, or ran off holding another girl's hand tightly in hers.

She knew she had no reason to be jealous, that she had no claim other than being Brooke's best friend and that she didn't really have the right to be jealous just because Brooke was hanging out with other people. Whenever Brooke was around her, she still made her feel like she was the only person in the world who mattered, but it was almost as if Brooke was forcing Peyton to initiate their encounters now.

It always used to be that Brooke was the one bouncing over to Peyton, walking down the hall with her, talking to her during class. Now, she would sit and let Peyton do her own thing the entire period without saying hardly a word. It wasn't that she was pushing Peyton away...more than anything, Peyton realized with a start, she was just inviting the blonde to make the first move for once, to give some sign of interest.

Sighing inwardly at how slow she could be sometimes, Peyton decided to try something during the concert to test the waters and see if she was right about what Brooke was waiting for. Settling in against the railing, she watched the stage and waited for the perfect moment.

* * *

Watching the artist on stage, Brooke tried hard to focus on the music and not let her mind wander. She knew Peyton had explicitly told her no molesting allowed, but she couldn't help but wonder as the blonde sidled her body back ever so slightly until they were touching. Despite what she said, her actions seemed to be sending an entirely different message. Brooke held perfectly still, waiting to see if Peyton would do anything else, but when she remained still as well she allowed her body to relax.

Just at that moment, however, Peyton wriggled just a bit, presumably in an attempt to see the stage better, and Brooke inhaled sharply. As she did, the intoxicating smell of the other girl assaulted all her senses, and she found her judgment quickly being hampered by the proximity of the blonde.

Unable to help herself, Brooke slowly lifted her fingers and placed them at the tops of Peyton's sides. Trailing them lightly downwards, she felt the blonde tense, and she let her fingers rest on the other girl's hips. Leaning in ever so slightly Brooke allowed her breath to tickle Peyton's neck before moving to her ear and whispering, "You never did clarify your definition of molesting."

Peyton had paused when she felt Brooke's fingers on her sides, unsure what to expect, but at hearing her words she tried to turn around. She needed to see Brooke's face, to try and judge whether she was serious about what she was doing, about what _they_ might be doing. Peyton found her movement blocked by slender fingers keeping her in place, and after a brief struggle gave up trying to turn and stood there.

Brooke smiled at Peyton's small concession before being drawn back to what she was doing. Not wanting to push in case she really was reading the other girl wrong, the brunette dropped a small kiss to the bare skin of Peyton's shoulder before whispering, "Guess you'll have to show me."

Peyton felt the fingers slip from her sides, but when she turned around Brooke had already melted back into the crowd. She smiled slightly to herself, still feeling the soft press of Brooke's lips against her skin, and she began searching the crowds for the brunette. Maneuvering through the mass of people, she finally spotted Brooke's slender form dancing, but she was immediately hit by a wave of jealousy upon seeing the redhead from earlier dancing far too close to the other girl. Peyton smirked as she realized that, for once, she could actually do something.

Coming up behind the redhead, she tapped her on the shoulder and grinned at the irritated look that came over her face at being interrupted. Motioning at Brooke, Peyton glared and mimed, "she's mine," before motioning that the redhead should back off or suffer the consequences. Rolling her eyes, the redhead moved away, opening the space behind Brooke for Peyton to slide into.

Moving until she was almost pressed up against the other girl, Peyton placed her fingers lightly on Brooke's hips and drew their bodies together. She could feel the heat radiating from the brunette, and she let her head fall forward and rest against the smooth skin in front of her. Taking a moment to just revel in the feeling of being so close to Brooke, Peyton slowly moved her head so her lips were pressed against the smaller girl's shoulder, pausing for a moment and then moving her lips to the side of the brunette's neck.

She felt rather than heard Brooke's sharp inhalation as she nipped at her neck, soothing the small bite with sweet kisses. Reaching the pale skin of her jawline, Peyton didn't give herself a chance to stop and think as she spun the girl in her arms so they were facing. Brooke was breathing hard, looking up at Peyton with hooded eyes conveying untold amounts of desire. Looking down at Brooke's full lips, Peyton saw her tongue swipe at them, trying to moisten them. As the brunette's lips parted slightly, Peyton couldn't contain herself anymore and leaned down to capture them.

Brooke felt Peyton's lips ghosting over her own in a kind of question, and she tried to convince herself she wasn't dreaming. She could almost feel Peyton start to panic when she didn't do anything, and she finally managed to make herself respond. Kissing Peyton back, Brooke tried to convey all the emotion coursing through her, almost laughing at loud at the clear surprise radiating from Peyton at her enthusiasm.

Pulling back briefly to breathe, Brooke cupped Peyton's face with her hands, taking in her flushed appearance. Kissing her again, Brooke finally sighed and let her forehead fall against Peyton's collarbone. The blonde stroked Brooke's hair, trying to understand what had just happened. Hoping and praying that she hadn't overstepped, Peyton tried to catch her breath and waited for the brunette to do or say something.

Finally, Brooke lifted her head and looked up at Peyton. Seeing the unease on her face, Brooke smiled and said, "So, where exactly does this fall in your definition of molestation? Cause I'm not sure how I feel about being associated with such a hypocrite."

Laughing at Brooke's ability to make her feel completely at ease, Peyton smirked and said, "No worries, I don't count this as molesting. Believe you me, if there was molesting involved you would know it."

Grinning as Peyton winked at her, Brooke replied, "Hmm, really now? Care to give me an example sometime? Purely as a reference point, of course."

"Of course," Peyton smiled, "and any time. I'd hate to be the cause of your ignorance."

* * *

Just some fluff! Had the idea, had some free time... it worked out alright. i've been dying with the new season, i don't watch basically at all, but from what i hear there are'nt any good breyton or other slash opportunities.... sad day. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
